Over You
by Fallenstarnight
Summary: Kandace Volturi thought her life was normal well normal for a half fairy half vampire child. Watch as she grows up with her crazy cousins, and falls in love with the person she trust the most even though she tries to deny the feelings she has for that person she manages to end up in his arms anyway. I don't own any of the twilight characters I only own my O/C.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Annabelle ran through the woods carrying a small bundle in her arms. She was faster than the fastest cat in the world could and was a sight to behold. Her long brown hair flowing down her back her blue eyes shining brightly as she looked ahead at the sliver metal gate she had to enter into. Her heart shaped face lit up as she got closer to the fences. She looked down at the bundle in her arms and back to the gates only to tense up when she heard the sound of hundreds of paws hitting the ground behind her. She gritted her teeth as she picked up her pace trying to beat the God awful mutts that were out to get her and her bundle, ever since they got off the boat and onto American soil. Annabelle knew her time was running out when she felt one of them nipping at her heels she had no choice, but to shift. Annabelle winced as she forced herself into the shift she felt her wings expand out of her back her eyes changing a darker blue a bright light surrounded her as her feet rose off the ground. Lighting surrounded them in a tight ball and then broke away raining down on the earth as glitter. Annabelle had a completely changed. Her hair was now a dark brown almost black, her eyes a very dark blue, her rag clothing was now a short corseted dress that flared out at the bottom and was a sliver bluish color. Her entire body now had a shine to it. The mutts all sat down and looked up at her in total amazement. They had never seen a creature like this, except for the cold ones, but the cold ones didn't have wings, so what was this new threat? Annabelle looked at the mutts and smirked.

"Let it be known that if any of your kind come after my child or myself again they will be killed on spot no exceptions now go tell your chief and be gone of this place."

Annabelle drew a lightning bolt from her hand and aimed it at the mutts. The bolt blazed through the night sky and down to the ground just barely missing the mutts. The ground shook as the lightning bolt hit the ground and the mutts ran with their tails tucked between their legs. Annabelle laughed as she turns back to the direction of the gate. She let her wings flap as she flew in the direction of the gates once more. Her smiled falter a bit as she felt the bundle in her arms stir.

"Not yet my darling let us get into the city first."

Annabelle wrapped the bundle tighter and started to descend from the sky landing on the well-lit path that went up to the entrance of the City of Fairies. She glanced around making sure no one was around before she ran up to the gate and removed the crystal lightning bolt necklace that was around her neck. She looked up at the carefully fairy made gates each one having a different symbol on the lock that allowed fairies of all kinds in and out of the city. There was a flame, lighting bolt, snow flake, air, water, and earth. Annabelle placed her crystal in the lightning bolt lock and watched as her crystal glow a bright blue and then heard the gates locks start to click. She quickly removed her crystal from the lock and walked through the tall sliver gates. Annabelle could hear the gates close with a loud snap and the shield that surround the entire city go back up. She smiled lightly as she made her way down the crowded streets of Fairy City. Shops lined the street selling all kinds of goodies, but that wasn't why Annabelle was here.

"Let's see here I turn left at Mascot Street then a right at Twinkly Bakery and then another right at the Madam Fashion Store then I should be there."

Annabelle rushed down the crowded streets shoving into all types of different fairies not paying any attention to them, while they shouted at her to watch out Annabelle was on a mission and that was all that was on her mind. As Mascot Street came into view Annabelle had a feeling that someone was following her. She turn around and saw no one behind her Annabelle shrugged as she continued on her way she past the Twinkly Bakery and had the same feeling that someone was following her again. Annabelle stopped again turned around and thought she saw a glimpse of a black cloak rushing by. She could feel the fear rushing through her as she picked up her pace to get to the place she knew they could not enter. Annabelle past Madam Fashion store in a blur as she heard quick footsteps behind her gaining on her as she picked up her pace, she turn the next coroner and could see the tall beautiful Victorian house that she needed to get into, before they caught her and her child. She would not allow them to take away the only family she had left especially after what they did to her. She could almost stretch her hand out and touch the gate, but a deep growl emitted from behind her making her freeze in her steps.

"Don't you dare enter in there!"

Annabelle knew that voice that was one of the reasons she and the others had ran with their children they did not want their children to be subject to that kind of cruelty like they had been, sure they had been forced into the pregnancy of their children, but as fairies they could never just be disgusted by the life that had born too them even if it was by rape. Annabelle held her breath as she held her child closer to her. She knew better than to turn around knowing that it would deter her more from her goal. She knew if she could just run through the gate she could make it to safety with her child. She knew the person behind her was much faster than her but as close as she was she knew she could beat him.

"Give me her now!"

The voice growled as Annabelle debated her options choosing that running would be her best option.

"Are you deaf Annabelle give her to me now and I promise no harm will come to you."

A lie she knew better than to believe what he said. His master's had killed her sister Emilia for back talking them and refusing to hand over her daughter to the person who was supposed to be her daughter father. Annabelle inch closer to the gate and heard him growl once more.

"Annabelle Marcus order us not to kill you if you just hand over the girl."

"Did he now and why should I believe anything any of you say your kind murder my sister and then try to oh what was the word called mate her daughter to someone who has no control over his thirst, then turn around and try to do the same with my daughter I think not, she is not going to be a part of that life style ever even if she is half vampire and fairy she will never know the cruelty that all of your kind cause."

Annabelle knew she must of hurt him because he was awfully quite which was weird for him and she should know the whole time she was kept at the castle as they called it he stayed with her the whole time even after she had gave birth to her daughter he stayed. She asked him why once and he just shrugged his shoulder and just looked at her telling her something just drew himself to her. Well it was not long until she found out what drew him to her it was the bundle that was starting to stir in her arms.

"Please Annabelle just give her to me before the others show up and I'll let you go."

Annabelle just about turned around when she heard him actually say please and the strain in his voice almost made it seem like he was upset. No he could not feel emotions Emilia had told her they couldn't. Annabelle knew she could not wait any longer and from what she could sense she was making him think which would give her the perfect chance to run. Annabelle quickly took off grabbed the gate and made it through before she heard him growl and start to run after her she step back as he ran towards the gate she watch the man hit the charm that had been put in place to keep their kind out. He flung backwards and a cry of pain and of anger flew from his mouth. Annabelle watched closely as other black cloaks came flying out in every direction trying to see what happened to their High Commander. The one who she knew of as her nieces mate bent down to check out her daughter mate. Annabelle rolled her eyes as she turned and head up the steps and into the house.

She opened the door slowly and looked around. She did not see the other as she step through the door and into the house. The house that used to be her sisters she had told them of it before she had passed away and had been able to send a letter to their mother Lady Danielle who put up the charm and turn the house into a safe haven for the girls and their children. Annabelle walked into the living room to find all of the Jasmine, their children, and her mother setting on the couch that was next to the window watching what was going on outside. Annabelle cleared her throat as all of them turned around. Jasmine her oldest friend shot off the couch and ran over to her embracing her in a hug only to step back quickly as a cry came from the now awake bundle in Annabelle arms. Little tinny arms waved around franticly trying to grip something. Lady Danielle got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to her daughter.

"Annabelle would you please put down Kandace and please come talk to me in the kitchen."

Annabelle nodded handing Kandace over to Jasmine who took her over to Amarilla, Zoe, and Amintor. She followed her mother into the kitchen and looked over at her. It had been five years since she had seen her mother and it looked like she had not aged at all of course being a fairy they do not change they stay the same once they reach the age of twenty one.

"Annabelle we cannot keep them here."

Annabelle arched her eyebrow at her mother.

"What are you talking about mother?"

Lady Danielle sighed and looked at her daughter with sorrow in her eyes.

"The council Annabelle they went to the council they retain and order and told them of what they children are. The council deemed them unsafe and gave them and order to take the children out of the city and to never bring them back. They say they are too dangerous I am surprised you even made it into the city they have guards out looking for the children everywhere."

Annabelle felt her heart drop to her stomach no this cannot be true. Those children were not dangerous in the least they were only babies with proper training they would be able to function like normal fairies they would never noticed their vampire side.

"Mother they are not dangerous in the…"

"Annabelle I know how your speech is going to go and let me just save you the heartache and trouble. Fact is we have to take them to the Council at noon for the exchange that gives us enough time to get everything they need ready you cannot fight this once the Council make up their minds there is no changing it you know this."

Annabelle sighed she knew her mother was right, but she did not want to give up her child to those monsters, but she did not have a choice she had to do what the Council wished.

"I understand mother are you sure there is nothing we can do?"

"I am positive Annabelle I went over all the rule books anything I could get my hands on to find a loop hole but there was not one I am truly sorry my daughter."

Annabelle nodded as she felt tears start streaming down her face. Lady Danielle walked over to her daughter and embraced her in a hug.

"Just know that I am very proud of you Annabelle you try to save both your daughter and Emilia daughter. I pray to Zeus to give them the strength they will need growing up with those monsters."

Annabelle nodded as she wiped her tears away and walking back into the living room to see Kandace, Amarilla, Zoe, and Amintor all crawling in the floor. Kandace was making it snow around Zoe who was giggling. Amarilla had sat up grabbing Amintor attention he looked over to his cousin with curiousness in his eyes. Amarilla hiccup and fire shot out of her mouth. Annabelle smiled at the children then look over to Jasmine who held tears in her eyes as well.

"She told me too."

Annabelle looked over to her friend and walked over to her sitting down on the couch next to her embracing her in a hug.

"We cannot fight it Jasmine even if we want to you know how the Council is and what they would do to us for defiance against them."

Jasmine nodded.

"I know I just wish I could wipe the smirk off their faces."

Annabelle arched her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Look outside you will see what I mean."

Jasmine nodded her head backwards towards the window. Annabelle turn in her seat to see them all standing there Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec all stood outside their home away from the charm that protected the house from their presence. All smiling at it like they had just heard every signal word said which a very good possibility was. Annabelle rolled her eyes then looked back to her friend.

"Let's not worry about them right now. How about we get the children to sleep and get their stuff ready and then spend some time with them before we have to…"

Annabelle could not finish the sentence without tearing up Jasmine embrace her friend as they cried together on the couch. After what seemed like hours later they both broke apart and stood gathering the children and going up stairs to the baby room Lady Danielle had prepared only now it would only be used once. Annabelle sighed as she went and placed Kandace down in her beautiful crib it was and ivory with a canopy hanging about it a little snowflake mobile that the snow fairies had made for Kandace welcoming her to their tribe. Annabelle laid her daughter down and turned on the mobile laughing a bit when she heard the familiar song of frosty the snowman start to softly play one of the favorites among the snow fairies. As soon as Kandace head hit the pillow she was out the journey had worn her out as had it did Annabelle. Annabelle looked over to the rocking chair in the corner it looked comfortable enough she went over and sat down loving how soft the padding that was placed on the chair was.

"A little nap should not hurt I will be up in time to still pack."

Annabelle started to rock the chair back and forth and felt tiredness wash over her as her eyes slowly shut she prayed to Zeus that those monsters would take care of her daughter.

"Annabelle…Annabelle…Annabelle get up we have to be at the Council in a few minutes."

"Hmm."

Annabelle opened her eyes as she jumped up realizing that she must have slept in and did not get to spend any time with her daughter.

"Get Kandace dress and yourself make sure to hurry you know they do not like to be held up."

Annabelle nodded as she picked up the outfit her mother had picked out for Kandace and looked over to see the outfit her mother had picked out for her. Matching blue sundress the only difference was Annabelle dress had a lightning bolt at the bottom of her dresses skirt and Kandace had a snowflake at the bottom of her dress each fairy had to have a dress like this that had what element they were at the bottom left hand corner of their skirts of their dresses. Annabelle quickly dressed herself than turn to Kandace. Kandace looked like she had grown a few inches over the short amount of time they had been asleep and was now sitting up in her bed looking at her mother with bright green blue eyes.

"Hey there my darling did you sleep well?"

Kandace giggled and held her arms out towards her mother.

"Mummy."

Annabelle took a step back and placed her hand over her heart. Her little girl that was not even a year old yet had called her mummy. Annabelle smiled widely and walked over to her daughter crib and picked her up.

"You know Kandace when they first told me they were going to force me to have you I fought them with everything I had, but now I am kind of glad that I did end up pregnant with you."

Kandace placed tinny hand on Annabelle face showing her mother that she understood Annabelle felt a strange tingly feeling come over her and then she heard words inside her head.

"I love you mummy."

Annabelle eyes widen she heard the words clearly in her head, but Kandace mouth had not moved at all.

"Did you just do that?"

Kandace nodded and smiled at her mother. Annabelle knew some fairies had powers beside the element that they were born into, but never did she image her daughter to have this kind of power.

"Annabelle are Kandace and you ready?"

Lady Danielle called up the stairs. Annabelle looked over her daughter and sighed she hated having to do this she really did, but she could not go against the council especially since her father was on the council which surprised her that he had actually agreed to give the children up in the first place. Annabelle quickly dressed Kandace and placed her back in her crib.

"There is one more thing that I need to give you sweet heart before I have to give you up wait right here."

Annabelle placed Kandace back in her bed quickly running to her room grabbing a black box that was on her dresser. Annabelle rushed back over to where her daughter room was and smiled when she said Kandace still where she put her.

"When a fairy is born their mother is supposed to give them a crystal that represents what element they are. Seeing as soon as you were born you made it snow I knew you were a snow element just like your cousin Amarilla is a fire element, so both of you will wear a crystal that represent you. I had your grandmother pick you up yours hopefully it will give you comfort in your time of need. I just want you to know Kandace I truly love you and if there was anything I could do to fight the council I would in a heartbeat."

Kandace giggled as Annabelle placed the snowflake crystal around her neck. Annabelle sighed as she picked up Kandace and grabbed her diaper bag heading down stairs to meet her mother and Jasmine who had the twins Amintor and Zoe dressed up in their finest they had yet to truly see what their powers were and would now probably never find out.

"Are we all ready?"

Lady Danielle asked while she shift Amarilla onto her other hip and moved the diaper bag up closer to her shoulder. Jasmine sadly nodded with tears in her eyes as did Annabelle. Lady Danielle looked at both girls with sadness in her eyes, but quickly turned away and opened the door and started to head out it. Jasmine walked after her holding the twins close to her, while Annabelle stayed behind looking down at Kandace.

"I love you more than anything my child."

Kandace smiled at her mother as Annabelle sighed and followed Jasmine out the door. As soon as Lady Danielle had stepped out of the gate Demetri was at her side.

"May I hold her?"

Lady Danielle looked over at Demetri and shook her head.

"I would like to hold my granddaughter until the Council tells me I cannot I am sure you can understand."

Demetri nodded, but walked beside Lady Danielle none the less to insure the safety of his mate. Jasmine was the next to walk out of the gate and just like Lady Danielle Alec and Jane were at her side the moment she step foot out of the gate.

"Can we hold them?"

Both of them asked at the same time, but just like Lady Danielle Jasmine shook her head and requested that she be able to hold on to her children until the Council tells her she cannot. Annabelle looked over to were Felix was standing he was grinning ear to ear waiting for her to step out of the gate, so he could have the chance to try and hold Kandace. Annabelle sighed and step forward holding Kandace closer to her. Opening the gate and stepping out she did not even have time to shut the gate as Felix was right next to her. She rolled her eyes as he looked down at her and then over at Kandace.

"I guess you are going to tell me the same as the others?"

Annabelle nodded her head and started to walk after her mother and Jasmine.

"Is there anything she is allergic too. I promise Annabelle I will keep safe I will even send you pictures and give you updates on her if that is what you wish. I would hate for Kandace to not know her mother."

Annabelle stopped in her footsteps as she heard those words pour out of Felix mouth.

"You promise to keep me updated?"

Felix stopped and looked down at Annabelle.

"Of course I do Marcus even requested I did he still wants you to be a part of her life."

Annabelle nodded

"Right now she too young to know if she allergic too anything, but I am sure you will figure out what she is allergic to."

Annabelle was shocked that they actually care for the wellbeing of her child maybe Kandace going to live with them would not be as horrible as she thought. They did not speak the rest of the way to the Council Hall. Once inside they were all quickly ushered in to the judgment room where the exchange was to take place. The four elders sat at their thrones eyeing everyone that just entered the pure white circular hall. Annabelle could see her father Jake at the far right next to him her Uncle Max, her other Uncle Nick, and lastly her favorite Uncle Colby.

"You know why you and your children have been called here yes?"

Jasmine and Annabelle both nodded.

"We have deemed your children unsafe because of them being a hybrid breed we decide it would be in the best interest and just for security reason to let the children grow up with their father."

Max spoke as he stood up handing Felix a piece of parchment.

"This is the agreement we have written now if you would please take away these children and leave out city we would be most grateful."

Max eyes narrowed as he watched Demetri, Alec, Jane, and Felix all walk up and take the children away from Jasmine, Lady Danielle, and Annabelle.

"On behalf of Aro, Caius, and Marcus we thank you."

Felix said with a bow as he took the diaper bag away from Annabelle. Max nodded as did the rest of the council and with that in a blink of an eye the Volturi guard members were gone. Annabelle and Jasmine fell into each other arms crying knowing that was the last time they would probably ever see their babies, but what they did not know their children's journey was just starting.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Felix P.O.V.

As we ran to catch the boat that was going to take us back to Italy I could not help the grin that was on my face. I looked down at Kandace who was looking back at me with wonder in her eyes. She probably did not remember me since she was only a few days old when I met her the first time. Her birth was the hardest out of the other three. Annabelle almost died if it was not for her sister Emilia having a vile of some strange healing point that helps fairies when they are seriously injured. Poor Kandace had her umbilical cord wrap tightly around her neck it was cutting into her throat she was so distressed from all the pressure that she barely made it. Marcus, Chelsea, and I were quick to act. Marcus held down Annabelle who was starting to thrash around because she was also in distress, while Chelsea trying to find the medical scissors she had bought for this occasion, but Chelsea was not quick enough. Fear course through my body as I watched Kandace already pale body start to turn even paler. I quickly rushed over to Annabelle already open stomach and grabbed the umbilical cord that was around Kandace neck I gently tilted Kandace head to the side, so I could have a better way to bit into it without hurting Kandace.

"Felix no!"

I heard Chelsea scream at me but I did not listen I quickly put the umbilical cord between my teeth and snipped down breaking its death hold from around my angle. Kandace let out a cry and I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding. In that moment even with her covered in her mother's blood she was still the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my entire life. I was bought out of my thoughts by Alec who nudged me with his elbow.

"Felix we're here."

I shook my head and took my eyes away from Kandace and looked up at the massive wooden ship. It was owned by the Volturi and it was our way home. I sighed as the human captain came up to me I could smell the fear radiating off of him and apparently Kandace could to her eyes that were a very strange mixture of blue and green normally, but when she sensed something she did not like she her eyes turn a very bright blue almost white blue. At the same time this happen the captain seemed to be more at ease, which was weird. The only powers Kandace had really shown was her fairy powers and that happen an hour after she was born, just like the others.

"The ship is ready for departure sir."

The captain said and then turned around and walked back on board the ship slowly. Kandace eyes return to normal and she let a small yawn fall on her lips. She looked at me and fought to keep her eyes open.

"Are you sleepy angle?"

I softly asked her as I moved some of her hair that had fallen onto her face out of her face. She smiled lightly then turned her head to cuddle more into my chest. I heard Demetri laugh I turn and glared at him and he stop laughing right away. I nodded my head and watched as Alec who held Zoe close to him walked forward and up the plank onto the ship. Jane was quick to follow with Amintor sound asleep in her arms. Demetri looked at me and smirked as he balanced Amarilla on one of his hips, so she could get a good view of the ship and walked forward and up onto the ship talking to Amarilla quietly. I sighed and quickly made my way onto the ship with my sleeping angle in hand. I looked around at the busy human slaved that the Volturi keeps around, so that us guards did not have to do all the working seeing as we could not do it all anyway since we could not go out in the sun light. I made my way down the flight of stairs that was on my right and below the main deck and down to our rooms that we had. Mine and Kandace room was the first door the next room was Demetri and Amarilla then the next stairs down was were Jane and Amintor room was right next to Alec and Zoe room. I opened my door noticed everything was where I left it. My trunk was at the foot of the bed that was against the right wall even though I did not sleep I figure having a bed in the room would give Kandace a place to sleep. There was a small wardrobe against the left wall where my clothes and the clothes that I bought Kandace to wear were in. A desk was also against the left wall that had some parchment an oil lamp and my quill an ink bottle on it. There was also a small bassinet against the back wall of Kandace and my room. Sulpicia had made all of us put one in our room for when we got the children back. She figured they would all still be small enough to sleep in one and fear that if we just laid them on the beds in our room the children would just fall off the bed. I walked over to the bassinet an carefully shifted Kandace in my arms as to not wake her up I pulled down the blanket that Athenodora had made for Kandace and gently placed Kandace down in her bassinet I covered her up in the snowflake blanket I stroke her cheek lightly before turning and heading over to the wardrobe opening it quietly and looking at my clothes and then Kandace. Sulpicia and Athenodora had made sure that all of the children had clothes to wear on our long trip back to Italy which I was grateful for I did not know if Annabelle had a chance to put all of Kandace belongs on the ship or in Kandace baby bag. I quickly grabbed a pair of brown trousers that I wore just to relax in and an old white button down shirt. I changed out of my regular Volturi attire and put on my relaxing clothes. I hated wearing all of that black it felt suffocating, but it was required as our uniform to show that we belong to our clan the Volturi. I sighed as I decide I was going to see what Demetri was doing a cry bought me out of my thoughts. Kandace was crying and sitting up in her bassinet looking at me with tears streaming down her eyes. Well her tears were not tears actually they were more like frozen drops that fell from her lovely blue green eyes. She was looking around the room frantically, but still managing to keep her eyes on me. I knew who she was looking for Annabelle. Annabelle had always been there when she woke up or every time she cried. An now Annabelle was not there, but I was. I quickly crossed the decent size room in a flash and had her picked up out of her bassinet before a human could probably blink. Kandace quite down quickly and placed her head on my chest falling back to sleep quickly. I smirk, so this was how it was going to be she did not want me out of her sight she wanted me to be around her, so she could feel safe and not in a frantic trying to find someone she knew. I could not take the grin off my face as I went over to Kandace and my bed and lay down with her on my chest. I listen to her slow non-human heart beat and stroked her already medium dark brown hair I knew right then that my heart would forever belong to this girl. This small tinny little person would hold my heart forever.


End file.
